


Desire

by queenmidalah



Category: Primeval
Genre: F/M, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-14
Updated: 2012-05-14
Packaged: 2017-11-05 09:31:24
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,220
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/404903
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/queenmidalah/pseuds/queenmidalah
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Tracking an anomaly in order to close it doesn't go as planned when Abby is attacked by a sentient plant and infected with its spores. It's now a race against time to discover what the spores have done to her and how to cure her. What they discover will change everything.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Desire

**Author's Note:**

> There will probably be a sequel, but it took me awhile to get this one written and apparently I’ve hit a major case of writer’s block that is not letting up. It may take a bit for a sequel to pop up for this.

The day had started out normally. Though, truth be told, how normal was a day that involved feeding prehistoric creatures that were unable to find their way back through anomalies in time after they’ve closed? Let alone adding into the fact that these anomalies were being tracked down to reduce the damage made by the creatures coming through. A velociraptor running through London or even a shopping mall was definitely not normal.

For Abby Maitland and the rest of the ARC team, however, this was normal for them. It’s what they did, what they handled, and the day had started out normally. For them. That is, until they dealt directly with the anomaly and the creature that had emerged. Or rather the plant. Half-emerged was a better description, just enough for one of the plant’s leafy tentacle arms to grab her around the waist and drag her through. She remembered hearing two voices screaming for her, but the noxious air was taking over her senses.

As Abby’s head lifted, the plant released a series of spores directly into her face. The movement caused her to cough and sputter, inhaling the spores all at the same time. Her body immediately felt warmer, as if she was starting to build a fever. She normally wasn’t allergic to plants, but maybe these spores were poisonous. She was barely aware of a body half stepping into the anomaly, enough to grab her bare arm with their bare hand. As soon as skin touched skin, she felt two things happen. Deep, indescribable desire pooling in the pit of her belly along with a soothing calm washing over her and her skin cooled slightly.

Abby felt her body moving, the air back in the room where the anomaly stood felt a lot cooler than where she had been. She finally opened her eyes, trying to drag cool, clean oxygen into her lungs. Hilary Becker was standing in front of her, his hand still around her arm. There was worry in his hazel-colored eyes. Abby stared at him, seeing his lips moving. She knew he had to be asking if she was okay, if she had been injured. Yet all she heard was the rush of blood in her ears, and the uncontrollable need to lean forward and press her lips to Becker’s was pulsating in her head.

“Abby!” Becker said, his voice finally penetrating her thoughts.

“I’m fine,” she wheezed.

“I don’t think so,” Becker said. “Connor! Grab an oxygen tank!” With his gun in one hand, the other arm that had been holding Abby’s forearm shifted to wrap around her shoulders and tucked her against him. He felt her shiver, concerned further. He could see the dusting of spores on her face, so knew something was wrong. They had to get her back to the ARC. Memories of Danny’s first major mission with them and Jenny’s encounter with the fungus creatures came to mind. He couldn’t stand the idea of something happening to Abby like that because of another plant-like creature.

“Here,” Connor Temple said, setting the oxygen tank down and unraveling the plastic tubing attached to the mask. He handed Abby the mask, who slipped it over nose and mouth. Picking up the tank, he turned it on and waited anxiously as Abby took a few deep breaths. He reached out and touched Abby’s arm, his fingers barely touching her skin.

“There, is that--.”

Abby hissed and jerked her arm away from Connor’s touch. The move startled all three of them, Connor and Becker exchanging concerned looks.

“Hot,” Abby’s voice was muffled by the oxygen mask, but she was already starting to sound miserable.

“She could be having some sort of reaction,” Connor said. “Fever forming. Let’s get to Danny and Sarah and go.”

“Good idea,” Becker said. “Dixon, lock that anomaly. Don’t need another of those damn things getting through.” He didn’t wait for a response, leading Abby with Connor leading them out of the building and towards the SUV.

~~

“How is she?” Connor all but pounced on Sarah, who had been in with Abby and the medical team that was trying to find out what exactly Abby had inhaled.

“Not great,” Sarah said. “Her body temperature is continuing to rise. And we can barely get close without her screaming in pain. The only one she hasn’t had that reaction with is Becker.”

Connor slowly turned his head, looking at Becker. He felt jealousy clawing at his belly. Why did _Becker’s_ touch calm her, but _his_ hurt her?

“Do the doctor’s have any idea why?” Danny questioned.

“They are testing some of the pollen that was on her face, plus her blood if they can get a sample,” Sarah said.

“You said she doesn’t seem to have a similar reaction when I touch her as when others do?” Becker asked. After Sarah nodded, he continued. “Maybe I can help? I mean, at least keep her calm while they take the blood?”

“It’s worth a shot,” Danny said.

“Come on,” Sarah said. Becker followed her into the medical room where Abby was all but thrashing on the bed. He worried about touching her now. What if his touch would hurt her now? He didn’t think he could handle losing Abby. He had to push that emotion away, even as his hand reached out and brushed the too-hot skin of her shoulder. Her body immediately started to relax and he felt the skin around his hand cool slightly. He frowned, wondering what brought that on.

“Becker?” Abby asked, her voice husky sounding.

“Yeah?” Becker shifted so she could see him. The sight of her eyes startled him a bit. Under other circumstances, probably even another woman, he would almost say her eyes were glazed with lust and need as she stared at him.

“I’m so hot,” she said, the oxygen mask still on. “Why am I so hot?”

“I don’t know,” Becker admitted. “They are going to try and take some blood to see if they can figure out, plus the pollen.”

“It hurts when they touch me,” she got out. “Like... like my body is overstimulated, but not with you...”

“We’re hoping to figure that out,” Becker said softly, his thumb caressing her skin. “Just take it easy.” Abby did her best to relax, Becker keeping her still but turning to assist the medical team. He realized that if they touched her, it would only set her off. He was able to touch where they wanted to take Abby’s blood, so all she would mostly feel was the prick of the needle. They gave her a mild sedative as well. Becker felt easier leaving her to rest while tests were run.

“Well?” Danny asked as Becker came out of the room, Sarah beside him.

“They gave her a sedative,” Sarah said. “They won’t know for about an hour about any of the blood tests, but she’s resting.”

“What about the pollen test?” Connor asked.

“About the same.”

“So we can only wait?” Connor demanded.

“Connor, calm down,” Becker said.

“Don’t tell me to calm down, action man!” Connor snapped. “This has to be your fault.”

Becker frowned. “ _My_ fault? How do you figure that one?”

“Oh stuff it,” Connor grumped, miserably turning away from the group and all but running from the room.

“What the hell?” Becker looked at Danny and Sarah, a deep frown furrowing his brow.

“He’s worried,” Danny said. “Don’t take it to heart.”

“I’m worried too,” Becker said. “We all are. He doesn’t get the right to corner that emotion alone.”

“You know how he feels about Abby,” Sarah said.

“Doesn’t give him the right to be unreasonable,” Becker said. “I didn’t open that anomaly and I didn’t have anything to do with that plant grabbing her.” _Though I should have insisted on being in front of her when it happened..._

“Don’t,” Danny said, seeing the change in Becker’s expression. “It’s no one’s fault, just a bad case of luck. Once the doctor’s figure out what’s wrong, we’ll help Abby and she’ll be okay.”

“What--.”

“No,” Danny said firmly. “No what-if’s allowed.” Becker stared at the man, finally nodding in agreement. They settled in for the wait.

~~

Connor had rejoined them by the time the head of the medical team came out to speak with them. Danny shifted his stance, drawing attention as the team lead.

“Abby’s estrogen and progesterone levels are extremely high,” the man said. “The plant’s pollen indicates that it has an adverse effect on mammal physiology.”

“Meaning what?” Danny asked.

“Essentially, the plant serves as an hyperactive aphrodisiac,” the man replied.

“Wait,” Sarah said. “You mean... Abby is... basically turned on?” Her gaze shifted to Becker briefly.

“In essence,” the man said. “The problem is, the plant has caused her body to go into overdrive. The fever, the oversensitivity to touch, all stem from the plant’s pollen.”

“So she’s in no real danger,” Connor said, sounding relieved.

“Unfortunately, that is not the case,” he said, frowning. “The human body can handle only so much. When hormone levels drive mammals to mate, their only quest is to do so in order to regulate their body back to normal.”

“Are you telling us that Abby needs to... have sex in order to be okay?” Danny said, though there was a slight timbre pitch in his voice, as if embarrassed about discussing this.

“Yes,” the man said.

“I’ll do it!” Connor eagerly agreed. “I mean... we’re close and we’re flatmates and--.”

“You can’t,” the head of medical said.

“Why not?” Connor asked, a hint of incredulity slipping into his tone.

“Because another of the pollen’s adverse effects is that it causes the person who inhaled it to only be comforted and quelled by the first person who touched them after ingestion.”

All eyes turned to Becker, who was both flushed and pale at the same time.

“That... that’s why my touch wasn’t hurting her,” he managed to say.

“Yes,” the man said. “It’s also how we realized the true effects of the pollen. Since you were touching her arm in order for us to get the blood sample, it increased the hormone levels as she was reacting to you.”

“Are... are you saying that to _cure_ Abby, I need to have sex with her?!” Becker demanded.

“ _Something_ needs to be done for her, Captain,” the man said. “Or her fever will get out of control and her body will shut down.”

Danny put a hand up to Becker, who looked to be gearing up to protest. He looked at the head of medical. “Thank you,” he said. “We’ll resolve this and then gather Abby.”

Becker waited until the man was back in medical before turning to Danny. “I will--.” A fist connecting with his jaw stopped whatever he was about to say. He stumbled back slightly before spinning to glare at Connor, who was shaking his fist from the punch.

“You planned this the whole time!” Connor snapped.

“What?!” Becker demanded. “Why the hell would I plan something like this?!”

“I see how you watch Abby,” Connor said. “You were just waiting for a time when you could take advantage of her. Make her give into your whims--.”

“Connor!” Sarah said, horrified astonishment in her tone. “What you are claiming is akin to date rape.”

“Well, isn’t it?” Connor demanded.

“No,” Danny said quickly, grabbing Becker when he tried advancing again. “Connor, you are way out of line right now.”

“Admit it!” Connor said, ignoring Danny. “Admit you fancy her!”

“Fine!” Becker said. “I admit it! I fancy Abby.” His jaw clenched as he fought to keep from flying at Connor. “Is that what you want to hear? I think she’s gorgeous, I have since the moment I met her. I watch her because I don’t want anything to happen to her, because I care that deeply that I don’t want to see her hurt. But I would never make any sort of advance on her to suit my own whim. I know what no means. The fact that you can even _dare_ accuse me otherwise is preposterous. And frankly, Connor, the jealous boyfriend act is getting _really_ old, especially when you aren’t even her damn boyfriend!”

“You... you!” Connor sputtered before pointing an accusing finger. “You know how I feel about her!”

“I do!” Becker snapped. “But that doesn’t give you the right to determine who can and can not fancy her. You have no claim to her, Connor. You are not dating her, you are not her lover, you aren’t even her flatmate anymore, remember?”

“She’s my girl!” Connor said.

“Only in your head!”

“Enough! Both of you,” Danny finally intervened. “Connor, Becker’s right. You can’t claim rights to Abby when you aren’t with her. If she has feelings for you, they will keep until after all of this is done. The fact of the matter is, only Becker can help her right now.”

“Danny!” Connor said, horrified.

“Danny, you can’t possibly suggest that the only option is for Becker and Abby to have sex,” Sarah said, resting her hands on Connor’s arm.

“Can you think of anything else?” Danny asked, looking towards the lovely woman. “You heard what the doctor said. Abby’s body temperature is going to keep rising to dangerous levels. The only person that can touch her without causing pain is Becker.”

“It’s not a switch, Danny,” Becker said. “I can’t just turn it on and off like that.”

“No, but you just admitted you fancy Abby,” Danny said. “That should make things a bit easier, mate.” Becker sputtered, his cheeks suffusing red with embarrassment. Danny steered him away from Connor, who looked ready to pounce again.

“Look,” Danny said. “I know this isn’t the most ideal, and it’ll be a right royal mess to deal with, but it doesn’t look like there is much of a choice. Abby needs you, Becker. I don’t know if she has feelings for you, or if deep down she has them for Connor. Right now, that doesn’t matter. I hate to say it, but your feelings only matter in helping her through this.”

“So I get to stick my heart on a stake knowing that some damned aphrodisiac plant is making me give into what I want, but it means I probably won’t ever have it again.” There was a deep bitterness in Becker’s tone.

“I’m sorry, mate,” Danny said. “I’d be in the same position if it were Sarah and I had to do this for her.”

Becker’s eyebrow arched. “Finally admitting some things, huh, Quinn?”

“You did,” Danny said. “Point is, Abby needs you. Needs this. Even if it’s not full intercourse, whatever will bring that fever of hers down and regulate her hormones... well... only _you_ can do that.” He let the implication of just what Becker could do lie dangling between them.

“Not much of a choice, do we?” Becker mumbled.

“Not really,” Danny admitted.

“All right... but not here. We both deserve some privacy for this,” Becker said.

“Of course,” Danny said, releasing his arms. “Hotel?”

“No,” Becker said quickly. “My flat is probably the best place. Jack’s still staying at hers and Connor doesn’t know where I live.”

“Yet,” Danny said. 

“You need to promise me, Danny, that you’ll keep him here,” Becker said. “For as much as his jealousies get the best of him, we can’t let him muck this up so we can keep Abby safe.”

“Agreed,” Danny said, glancing over at the younger man. “Sarah will help. We’ll lock him in a supply room if necessary.”

“Thanks,” Becker said. “I... guess I should go collect Abby...”

“Yes, you do that,” Danny said. “Sarah and I will handle Connor.”

Becker glanced towards the younger man, seeing the dark look on his face. He shook his head and looked at Danny. “Good luck.” _*I won’t forget this, Connor.*_

“You too.”

~~

“I’m hot,” Abby said, sounding absolutely miserable. She kept tugging at her clothes as they had left the ARC and driven to his flat. He had maneuvered her out of the SUV and towards the lift that would take them up.

“I know,” Becker said. “You can shed whatever you want once in my flat, but it’s too cold out right now. You’ll catch your death.”

“Won’t I, anyway?” Abby asked, her voice dull. 

“Abby?” Becker frowned.

She turned as they got to his door, looking up at him with slightly glazed eyes. “There isn’t anything that can be done for me, at least not that won’t make things weird,” she said. “I heard Connor yelling and I know what the medical team told me.”

Becker swallowed and brushed his hand against her arm as he moved to unlock the door to his flat. “Let’s get you inside, then we’ll talk more,” he said.

Abby was quiet, waiting until the door opened. Once it had, she walked in and immediately began stripping the layers of her clothing off. Becker paused a moment, swallowing hard again as he closed the door, locking it, then setting his keys on a nearby end table by the door. He felt his body reacting as Abby’s smooth skin was exposed with each layer she took off. She shuffled over to his sofa, laying down on her belly. Her head rested on her hands and her eyes briefly closed. He knew the material had to be cool against her too-hot skin, a minor relief to the misery she had to be feeling.

“You don’t have to do anything,” she said quietly.

“What?” Becker asked, shedding unnecessary layers until he had on his tight t-shirt, cargo pants, and boots only.

“I know what is needed to help me,” Abby said. “Between the medical team and hearing Connor yelling at you. I... I don’t want you to feel obligate--.”

“Did you hear what I yelled back?” Becker interrupted.

“I... no?” Abby looked up at him, confusion on her face.

“This isn’t an obligation or a hardship for me, Abigail,” Becker said quietly. He was one of the very few that Abby even allowed to call her by her full first name.

“But you don’t fe--.” Her words were cut off with Becker’s mouth descending on hers. She knew a lot of what she was feeling was fueled by the pollen that had increased her libido, but a voice in her head reminded her that feelings were only magnified. She had been fancying Becker for awhile, but had kept a distance because he had never seemed interested, plus the whole mess with Connor. Her lips parted and Becker immediately slipped his tongue past her lips to taste hers. Any ideas of protesting how he may or may not feel at this moment fled as she let herself get lost in the kiss.

Abby felt like her entire body was on fire, the flames licking at the pit of her belly. She broke the kiss, desperate to draw air into her tortured lungs. She curled her fingers into the sleeves of Becker’s shirt, pressing her forehead to his. He felt so cool against her flushed skin, but his touch was also soothing.

“So hot,” she whispered.

Becker frowned, worry puckering the skin of his brow. He pulled back enough to grasp her arms. “Lay back,” he said softly. Helping Abby ease back against the couch, he let his fingers trail along her skin. It was inevitable they were going to be intimate, her life did depend on it, but now in the comfort of his own home, Becker didn’t feel the pressure as much. He felt more in control of the outcome, and he intended on staying that way. He was going to indulge in things he had only fantasized about, and that did not include sliding into Abby for the first time on his couch. He did intend on giving her some relief from the sexual heat pounding through her body.

“Becker, wh...” Abby’s voice trailed off into a moan as his lips brushed lightly against the skin between her breasts. She felt his tongue taste her skin, trailing a path down across her belly. She felt his fingers hook into the fabric at her hips and they obediently lifted to allow the fabric to slide off of her, exposing her femininity to his more than hungry gaze.

“You are so beautiful,” he murmured against her lower abdomen. He dropped the scrap of material that had been covering her to the side, his lips parting against her skin to taste her. He shifted his body downward. He gently parted her thighs, draping one leg over his shoulder as the other hung over the side of the couch. 

Abby lifted her head, propping a pillow beneath her neck and head. She bit her lip, watching Becker’s dark head move as she felt his lips and tongue caressing every part of her skin- except where she most needed to feel him touching her. She could feel how dripping wet with need she was for the man and all she wanted was to feel some part of him touching her.

“Becker,” she whispered, almost a plea. “Please...”

“Please, what?” he said, his deep voice rumbling down to her bones.

“Touch me, taste me, something,” she gasped. “Anything, you are driving me nuts.”

“Am I?” Becker said, a slow smile forming as his eyebrow arched. “Can’t have that, can we?” His body shifted.

“No, we can’t, so... oh God...” Abby’s head wanted to fall back as she felt Becker’s mouth close over her center, but her eyes couldn’t move away from his as he caught her gaze. Her mouth fell open, soft moans escaping as Becker’s tongue began moving against her, slipping along her folds and into her moist heat. His hands slid gently up over her hips until her fingers caught and threaded with his. Abby could feel him smile against her before his eyes finally released her gaze and he focused solely on moving his mouth against her.

“Ah,” she moaned, her head finally falling back. Her back arched a bit, her body wanting to pull her hips away from his questing mouth in one moment, then press up to him closer the next. Her fingers tightened on his, gripping his hands tightly as the pleasure whispered over her repeatedly. A whimper escaped as his lips closed around her clit, suckling every so lightly before moving to catch the nubbin very gently with his teeth. The tip of his tongue began to stroke back and forth against the nub of flesh. Abby’s moans grew louder, her hips almost wanting to buck against his mouth. 

“God... Becker... I... ahhh!” Abby’s head pressed back into the pillow, her throat arched and tight as her belly concaved towards her spine as her orgasm crashed into her. Every muscle in her body was taut and stretched, both pushing and pulling away from Becker’s continuing onslaught on her senses. Her blood was pounding and she could feel a dizzying euphoria settling over her before she finally, bonelessly collapsed on the couch. She was in a daze as she felt her pussy quiver from one last lick of his tongue against her before he managed to untangle their fingers.

Becker moved up by Abby’s head, kneeling beside her. His touch was tender as he brushed his fingers over her cheek. His lips and chin were shimmering with her juices, her thumb coming up to brush against his skin before she managed to lift her head and catch his mouth in a kiss. She moaned softly at the taste of herself mingled with the taste of _him_.

“Feel a bit better?” Becker asked her softly, breaking the kiss.

The reality of their situation almost ruined how she felt, but she knew it wasn’t Becker’s intention. His voice was different, huskier, deeper. She could tell he was as affected by what he’d done, and she guessed that if she would look past his waist, she would see the evidence of how much. 

“A bit,” she finally said. “Thank--.”

“No,” Becker said. “Don’t think this is just about...” He cleared his throat. “Why don’t you go take a shower, yeah? It’ll help cool you off some. I’ll make us some dinner while you do.”

“Becker...” Abby suddenly felt very self conscious as she realized she was only laying there with a bra and nothing else on, while Becker was fully dressed. She wanted to say something, anything, to make this less uncomfortable all of a sudden. She wasn’t sure if it was her state of undress, the reality of what he had done to her, what she had started to say, or the situation as a whole. Whatever it was, Becker didn’t give her a chance to say much of anything. He easily rose, lifting Abby effortlessly into his arms. She still managed to catch a glimpse of the sizeable bulge in his pants, and that part of her that was all woman felt a warm joy because _she_ was responsible for that.

Becker carried her down the hall. Once in the bathroom, he set her on her feet and she could feel just how hard he was. He quickly stepped back, turning to a linen closet to grab towels for her.

“I’ll be in the kitchen.” Abby never thought she would see the day when Becker practically ran from her. Oh she had every intention of ensuring that his little... no... he definitely wasn’t little. She fully intended on ensuring his _problem_ would be thoroughly taken care of tonight. More than once if she had a say.

~~~

Becker had quickly changed after depositing Abby in the bathroom. He needed to get control of his senses before he decided to join her. He didn’t want to exhaust her but the need coursing through his body made him wonder if he had inhaled some of the spores as well. Instead of succumbing to the need to take Abby _now_ , he headed into his kitchen to start something for them to eat. One of the few things people knew about him was he was a pretty decent cook. Theatre was a secret passion of his, as was the culinary arts. Only he had followed in the family footsteps by joining the military. He didn’t regret it, it had brought him a lot- including having friends in his life such as those at the ARC. And Abby. 

“Hey.” Her voice stole over him and went straight to his groin. He swallowed as he felt his body responding to just her voice. He slowly turned, feeling a punch of desire hit him as he saw her standing there, wearing nothing but one of his button down shirts.

“I... um... hope you don’t mind,” Abby said, gesturing to the shirt. “It was in the loo and my things were out here.”

“I don’t mind.” Damn his voice. It was deeper than normal, giving away just how much she was effecting him. He saw the corner of her mouth lift ever so slightly. She knew what she was doing to him. Was this suddenly turning from an obligatory night of passion to a seduction?

“Feeling a bit cooler?” he asked, turning back to the food. It was a simple meal. Anything else would have come out poorly, considering his focus was not on the food but the woman he was cooking for.

“A bit,” Abby admitted, leaning back against the island counter. “Smells good.”

“Thanks,” Becker said. “Just something simple. Figured you might be hungry.”

“Oh... I am,” Abby said. A glance over his shoulder was probably a mistake, because he caught Abby’s gaze looking over his body. She wasn’t talking about food. He turned, handing her a plate.

“Food,” he said, his voice that deep huskiness again. Abby had to force herself not to pout at him, taking the plate instead. They were silent as they ate, quickly. There was a need coursing through them both, and lingering over a meal wasn’t going to sate the appetites that were truly in need of fulfilment.

After he finished, Becker rose and took his plate. He reached for Abby’s, but she got to her feet as well. Carrying their plates to the sink, Becker started to turn the water on, intending to clean up. Once Abby set her plate in the sink, she grasped the edges of his loose shirt and pulled him towards her. She caught his mouth in a kiss, tasting him. She missed the taste of herself on his lips, the mere memory spiking her need for him.

“Dishes can wait,” she whispered. “I need you.”

Becker could feel her body growing hot again, and his own was right behind her. Turning the water off, he pulled back to take her hand and lead her through his flat to his bedroom. He wanted this to be done right, which is why he hadn’t gone further in the living room. He intended on taking her as many times as he could that night, but the most important was this first time. He was old-fashioned in some ways, even if the reasons for them coming together wasn’t.

He turned and drew Abby close to him. His head lowered, taking her mouth slowly and thoroughly. The action made Abby’s toes curl and her arms draped around him. She felt his body shift and soon she was cradled against his chest as she had been when he carried her to the shower. She was barely aware of the softness of the bed touching her back as Becker laid her down.

Abby opened her eyes, watching Becker shed his clothes before he moved towards the bed. She took in every hard inch of his body, wishing that she had known what was beneath his uniform before this. She wouldn’t have needed the influence of some plant’s pollen to give into the passion she’d started feeling for him since he joined the team. Of course it probably wouldn’t have mattered what was beneath his uniform either- the emotions would still be there.

Becker stretched out beside Abby, lowering his head to capture her lips with his own. His hands moved the fabric of his shirt that she wore aside, letting his skin touch hers. He almost didn’t want to remove the garment, liking the look on her. He felt her body shift beneath his, tugging the fabric away from her skin more. He could feel how hot she was as he touched her, the pollen taking effect once more.

Abby gasped as Becker broke the kiss, trailing kisses down her throat to her collarbone. Her fingers slid into her hair, tugging gently. “Becker...”

He lifted his head, his breath cool across her dampening skin.

“Don’t tease...”

Becker moved up her body, resting a hand on her hip. He saw her cheeks flush, her eyes darkening as she looked into his. “Tell me, Abby,” he whispered.

“I need you,” she said, her voice husky. “Please, I want you, Becker. Now.”

His body moved over hers, settling between her thighs. She draped her leg over his, widening her thighs enough so her hips were angled to his. Abby bit her lip as she felt the hard evidence of his arousal against her. Becker gave her an unsure look, but she smiled tremulously and nodded, reassuring him that this is what she wanted. Bracing his arms on either side of her, he shifted his hips back before pushing forward, sliding his length into her completely.

Abby’s eyes fluttered closed as she felt his body inside of hers. Her fingers dug into the hard muscles of his back, her body tightening just a little around his length. She was trying to ignore just how right this felt, how amazing. She kept telling herself that it was because of the pollen that had taken over her senses. She stopped thinking as Becker’s hips shifted and his cock slid out of her before sliding in again.

Becker lowered his head, his eyes closing as he focused on the feel of finally being inside the woman he had been fascinating about since they met. A few of his men thought he had a thing for Sarah, but it had always been Abby that had caught his attention. Between the spiky blonde hair, the penetrating blue eyes, and her kick-ass bravado, he couldn’t help but be intrigued. Intrigue had quickly grown to attraction, and now that he was here with her, he realized that attraction had given way to love. But he couldn’t tell her that, when the only reason they were here now was because of a plant and he was the first person to touch her afterwards.

Abby slid her leg up along the back of Becker’s pressing her heel into one taut buttock, urging him to move. She moved her head to the side, their gazes meeting as he slid back, then home again. He settled so his body pressed along hers, only his elbows keeping his full weight off of her petite form. They soon found an easy rhythm, a motion of give and take pulsating through their blood. 

The feelings that washed over them both left them almost speechless, the only sounds being made were noises of pleasure as they gave over to sensations as their bodies came together over and over. Abby’s fingers dug into Becker’s back, leaving half-moon shaped marks where her nails pressed into his skin. Had they been any longer than they were, she probably would have drawn blood. As it was, he would bear the mark of her pleasure as he felt the skin give way slightly with scratches as he pushed his hips harder against hers.

“Oh God,” Abby moaned against Becker’s ear, arching to his movements as she felt her body tightening around him. She arched her head back as her eyes squeezed shut and she called Becker’s name over and over as her orgasm washed over her. Her body was hot and cool at the same time, a relief washing over her as she felt most of the pollen’s effects on her senses wash away.

Becker wasn’t far behind, his face burying in the smooth flesh of Abby’s neck as he pushed his hips against her one last time, groaning her name as he came. His arms shook as he held himself over her, finally making his brain work enough to move to the side so he wouldn’t crush her.

Abby thought a moment, allowing herself to catch her breath and come down from the euphoria. Her blood was still hot and making her skin tingle as she itched to touch Becker’s skin and memorize every inch of him. Realization settled over her that it wasn’t the pollen this time, but her own wants and needs.

“You--,” Becker started to ask, but Abby moved to her side and covered his mouth with hers. He started to protest, but the moment her tongue slipped into his mouth, any thoughts beyond revelling in the moment fled as he pulled her on top of him, sliding them back into passion glazed existence.

~~

He wasn’t sure what roused him, but Becker’s eyes opened nonethless. He allowed himself a moment to readjust his mind, wondering for a moment at the weight against his side. As he looked down at the blonde head pillowed on his chest, and he felt the delicious ache of rarely used muscles, he remembered immediately the events of the night. He glanced at the clock beside his bed, smiling a little at the numbers glowing 4:00 am at him. He’d only been asleep for an hour, both he and Abby collapsing from exhaustion around three.

Careful to not disturb her, feeling her body’s cooler temperature against him. He turned the alarm clock off before grabbing his mobile to send a message to Danny, letting him know Abby was okay and that they would be in later. He considered telling the man they wouldn’t be in at all, but he wasn’t going to be presumptuous. He did know that they needed rest, then food and a shower. A soft smile crossed his features as he thought maybe there would be more than just that. It was the last thing he thought of as his arms wrapped around the woman against him and he fell back asleep.

~~

Danny grinned as he read the message from Becker as he walked into the ARC some hours later. He was glad that things had been handled and Abby would be okay. He sent a quick message in response that the two could take the day, they would handle anything that cropped up. He saw movement out of the corner of his eye and lifted his head to see the head of medical striding towards him.

“I just heard from Becker, Doc,” he said. “Abby’s going to be fine.” 

“Physically, yes,” the medic said. “But we did some further tests on the pollen and what we found may change things for Miss Maitland and Captain Becker in a major way.”

“Meaning?” Danny asked, not liking the sound of the medic’s warning.

“Meaning the purpose of the plant. While Miss Maitland will physically survive, as is obvious by your message, life may very well not be the same. For either of them.”


End file.
